Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Rikku
Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Rikku is one of a collection of three character singles, corresponding to the main characters of Final Fantasy X-2. Each song is a vocal arrangement of an OST track, sung by the characters' voice actress. Each single came with a 4-track CD and a 3-track DVD. The DVD includes a music video using scenes from the game and shots of the vocalist singing, a lengthy interview, and a montage of sequences from the game. The songs on the albums are a version of "Rikku's Theme" from the original soundtrack, "Hadashi no Kiseki", (roughly translates to "Barefoot Miracle") and a version of Final Fantasy X-2's "YuRiPa Battle No.1", "Without You", both characteristically fast-paced, lighthearted and happy. Track list Disc One (CD) #"Hadashi no Kiseki" #"Without You" #"Hadashi no Kiseki ~ Instrumental" #"Without You ~ Instrumental" Disc Two (DVD) #"Hadashi no Kiseki" #Marika Matsumoto Interview #''Final Fantasy X-2'' Special Movie ~Rikku Version~ Lyrics "Hadashi no Kiseki" Japanese :遠くからはきなれてた 靴の底すりきれたら :気持ちにも穴があいて あきらめて立ち止まるの？ :はだしでいいよ 古い靴捨てて :生まれた素肌でおどる風に乗って :丘を越えたら夏の海だよ :光る渚 駆けよう :遠くまで歩いてきて 道はもう途切れてる :地図にない未知の扉 開いたらどこへ続く？ :どこでもいいよ 一緒なら行ける :知らない花咲く虹の向こうだって :気分まかせの足跡つけて :新しい地図 描こう :駆け出す理由を気にしちゃう :それって君の悪いクセ :「どうして？」「なんで？」と聞く前に :はだしのままでつっぱしろう :地図の先まで飛び出そう :あたしと君とでかっとばそう :今すぐもっと遠くまで :今すぐずっと遠くまで :誰かに追いつかれる前に :世界の果てまで行っちゃおう :つまずいたって大丈夫！ :あたしがちゃんとそばにいて :君の元気が戻るまで :じゃんじゃん応援してあげる :なんでそんなことするかって？ :そんなのあったりまえでしょ~！ :そう――鈍すぎだよね 気づいてないでしょ？ :歩いてく君の隣にいる訳 :いつかふたりで約束の場所たどりついたら :地図のない君の心に飛びこむのさ はだしで Rōmaji :Tōku kara hakinareteta kutsu no soko surikiretara :Kimochi ni mo ana ga aite akiramete tachidomaru no? :Hadashi de ii yo furui kutsu sutete :Umareta suhada de odoru kaze ni notte :Oka wo koetara natsu no umi da yo :Hikaru nagisa kakeyō :Tōku made aruite kite michi wa mō togireteru :Chizu ni nai michi no tobira hiraitara doko he tsuzuku? :Doko demo ii yo issho nara yukeru :Shiranai hana saku niji no mukō datte :Kibun makase no ashiato tsukete :Atarashii chizu egakō :Kakedasu riyū wo ki ni shichau :Sorette kimi no warui kuse :"Dōshite?" "nande?" to kiku mae ni :Hadashi no mama de tsuppashirō :Chizu no saki made tobidasō :Atashi to kimi to de kattobasō :Ima sugu motto tōku made :Ima sugu zutto tōku made :Dareka ni oitsukareru mae ni :Sekai no hate made icchaō :Tsumazuitatte daijōbu! :Atashi ga chanto soba ni ite :Kimi no genki ga modoru made :Jyanjyan ōenshite ageru :Nande sonna koto suru katte? :Sonna no attarimae desho~! :Sō; nibusugi da yo ne kizuitenai desho? :Aruiteku kimi no tonari ni iru wake :Itsuka futari de yakusoku no basho tadoritsuitara :Chizu no nai kimi no kokoro ni tobikomu no sa hadashide English :When I wear out the soles of the shoes I'd gotten used to wearing for so long, :In my feelings, as well, a hole opens up; do I give up and stop? :Going barefoot is okay! Throw away your old shoes :In your bare skin which was born, ride the dancing wind :When you overcome the hill, there's the ocean of summer :Let's run along the shining shore :We've walked a long way and the road is already interrupted :When we open the unknown gateway, unmarked on any map, where do we continue on to? :Anywhere is okay! If we're together, we can go on :An unknown flower blooms on the other side of the rainbow, and so :Leave it to your feelings and follow the footprints :Let's draw a new map! :I mind your reasons for running off :That's your bad habit :Before asking "Why?" "What for?" :You run off quickly, barefoot :Let's fly to the destination on the map! :You and me, let's hit a home run! :Right now, until we reach a little farther :Right now, until we reach a lot farther :Before being overtaken by someone :Let's go to the end of the world! :It's okay if you stumble! :I'm right here by your side :Until your energy returns :I'll support you without hesitation :"Why are you doing that?" you ask :That should be obvious, shouldn't it! :That's right; you're too dense, aren't you. You haven't noticed, right? :The reason for being next to you as you're walking :Someday, when we make our way to the promised place together, :You, who has no map, I'll leap into your heart, barefoot "Without You" Japanese :「会いたい」って一言 砂に書いた :あの日の海の青 まぶしすぎて :雑踏の街 交差する人の中 :君を探しに ひとりさまよう :私を呼ぶ声 かすか聞こえたような :振り向いたけど誰もいない :そんな切なさは 苦しいだけ :太陽が私を照らす痛くて :「会いたい」って一言 砂に書いた :あの日の海の青 まぶしすぎて :「届けて」って一言 ささやいたら :あの日の雲の色 悲しすぎる :「終りのない物語なんてないよ」と :視線逸らしてつぶやいた君 :今更だけど その言葉の意味を知らされた時 :君はいない :着せ替え遊びを 繰り返す日 :虚しいだけだと やっと気づいた :「ありがとう」って 一言 伝えたくて :人込み 夕日の中 走り抜けた :泣きたいっ て心が叫んでいる :太陽が私を 笑って見てる :泣き疲れて眠っている間に迎えにくるかと :夢みる :「会いたい」って一言 砂に書いた :あの日の海の青 まぶしすぎて :「さよなら」って言葉を口に出せば :はりさける この 思い救えるかな Rōmaji :"Aitai" tte hitokoto suna ni kaita :Ano hi no umi no ao mabushisugite :Zattō no machi kōsa suru hito no naka :Kimi wo sagashi ni hitori samayō :Watashi wo yobu koe kasuka kikoeta yō na :Furimuita kedo daremo inai :Sonna setsunasa wa kurushii dake :Taiyō ga watashi wo terasu itakute :"Aitai" tte hitokoto suna ni kaita :Ano hi no umi no ao mabushisugite :"Todokete" tte hitokoto sasayaitara :Ano hi no kumo no iro kanashisugiru :"Owari no nai monogatari nante nai yo" to :"Shisen sorashite tsubuyaita kimi :Imasara dakedo sono kotoba no imi wo shirasareta toki :Kimi wa inai :Kisekae asobi wo kurikaesu hi :Munashii dake da to yatto kizuita :"Arigatō" tte hitokoto tsutaetakute :Hitogomi yūhi no naka hashiri nuketa :Nakitai tte kokoro ga sakende iru :Taiyō ga watashi wo waratte miteru :Nakitsukarete numutteiru aida ni mukaeni kuru ka to :Yume miru :"Aitai" tte hitokoto suna ni kaite :Ano hi no umi no ao mabushisugite :"Sayonara" tte kotoba wo kuchi ni daseba :Harisakeru kono omoi sukueru kana English :"I miss you"... That single phrase, I wrote in the sand :The blue of the ocean that day was too bright :A congested city, within the people crossing :I wander alone looking for you :I could faintly hear a voice calling me :I turned around, but there was no one there :That kind of pain is just difficult :The sun shines on me and it hurts :"I miss you"... That single phrase, I wrote in the sand :The blue of the ocean that day was too bright :"Please deliver this"... That single phrase, when I whispered it :The color of the clouds that day was too sad :"It's not a story without end, or anything like that" :You, who murmured this as you averted your gaze, :Although, in this late hour, the time I've been made to understand the meaning of those words, :You aren't here :The day I repeated playing dress-up :I finally realized that it was just empty :"Thank you"... That single phrase I want to express :The crowd of people run through the setting sun :This heart that wants to cry is screaming :The sun is looking and laughing at me :In the space where, tired of crying, I slumber, I dream of :Whether or not you'll come to meet me :"I miss you"... That single phrase, I wrote in the sand :The blue of the ocean that day was too bright :"Goodbye"... That word, if I say it :I wonder if I can be saved from this feeling that's going to burst Music Samples See also *''Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Yuna'' *''Final Fantasy X-2: Vocal Collection - Paine'' *''Eternity ~Memory of Lightwaves~ Music From Final Fantasy X-2'' *''Final Fantasy X-2: Original Soundtrack'' *''Real Emotion/1000 Words'' *''Final Fantasy X-2 International + Last Mission Original Soundtrack'' *''Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection'' Links *[http://vgmdb.net/album/1876 VGMdb - Final Fantasy X-2 Vocal Collection Rikku] Category:Soundtracks from Final Fantasy X-2